


Distractions

by acloudysky



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acloudysky/pseuds/acloudysky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayama has been looking forward to spending the weekend with Izuki since they last saw each other, so when Izuki decides to finish his homework finished first Hayama does everything in his power to make his boyfriend think otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this hasn't been read through for mistakes, so if you find any that's why.

“You’re like an oversized kitten,” Izuki mumbled as Hayama continually nuzzled against his arm, one of his many attempts to get the dark haired boy’s attention. 

It wasn’t his fault he was being so needy and distracting, really. Throughout the entire trip he’d been filled with thoughts of his boyfriend. Playing video games with Izuki, eating dinner with Izuki, hugging Izuki, listening to Izuki’s jokes, feeling that wonderful warm feeling when Izuki smiled because of him, kissing Izuki, the list went on and on. Mibuchi and Nebuya would call him a love sick schoolgirl if they could see the blissful smile that filled his face the entire time he was on the train. 

Hayama had been so distracted by those thoughts he’d forgotten that there was a practice game to sit through first before he could do any of those things. Not that he didn’t like watching Izuki play basketball, because he most certainly did. He wasn’t flashy and his play didn’t demand attention like some. He wasn’t an anomaly like others, but just from watching him you could tell he loved the game just as much as those that demanded attention or the anomalies. He tried his hardest and maybe he wasn’t perfect, but Hayama could tell that he was putting his all into the game. 

Plus, there’s was always the absolutely adorable embarrassed blush that spread across his face after Hayama cheered just a little bit too loudly for him. That kept him watching as well. Actually, watching the way Izuki’s toned, athletic body moved on the court would have probably been enough to keep him entertained. The ginger tried not to focus on that though, because thinking about his boyfriend’s body always led him down a path he did not want to go in public.

When the practice game ended, he thought that’d be it. He would finally get to kiss and hold his boyfriend after weeks of not being able to see each other. They’d snuggle or make out or whatever Izuki wanted, because all that really mattered is that they were doing it together. 

And then one word killed all of his hopes and dreams. 

Homework. 

The moment Hayama suggested they play video games together, Izuki shot him down, saying that he had homework to do and it would be better to get it down now so they could spend the rest of his visit without worry. 

So Hayama pouted, giving Izuki the best puppy eyes he could manage. When that didn’t work, he tried kissing him and hugging him and every form of physical contact that he could think of that wouldn’t result in him getting smacked. When that didn’t work, he tried a strip tease. Slowly, Hayama removed his shirt, showing off his toned, slightly muscular abdomen. Removing his shirt got a quick look and a slight blush, but other than that didn’t bring Hayama any closer to his goal. 

He moved onto his pants, undoing the belt and slowly pulling it off. After letting his belt fall to the ground, Hayama turned around and made a show of bending down while removing his pants, making sure Izuki had a nice, full view of his now only underwear covered ass. Peeking back over his shoulder, the ginger’s snaggletooth caught his lip playfully. His eyes were half shut with a very enticing look nearly radiating off of them. 

An audible gulp escaped Izuki’s lips, the pencil he had been holding now laying on the table after having been completely forgotten about. For a moment he allowed himself to enjoy the view, since it was most definitely one worth enjoying. The memories of how that body felt pressed into his flooded back, filling him with almost enough desire to say ‘screw it’ and forget about his homework entirely. 

The caution signals went off and Izuki stopped in his tracks. “Hayama,” he hissed looking directly at him, “my parents are home. Put your clothes back on.” Would Izuki have liked to let Hayama fuck him into his mattress right then and there? Most certainly. His parents were home though and he’d seen enough TV shows to know that karma had a way of getting parents to walk in on their kids having sex. 

The idea of being walked in on in his current state of undress seemed to snap Hayama back to reality. He quickly pulled his pants back up, deciding to not put his belt back on. Dejected was about the only way to describe the look on his face.

“Come here,” Izuki said with a sigh, motioning to the spot beside him. Although he still looked rather put off, Hayama moved over to him immediately, leaving his shirt on the floor where he’d dropped it after taking it off. 

~~

It’d been a half an hour since then, and after Izuki decided that his homework could wait Hayama had cheered up instantly. Currently, Hayama was filling him in on all the news from Rakuzan, most of it being about how Akashi was still dragging his feet about admitting his feelings for Furihata (something that the more observant members of their group of friends were all well aware of) or whatever one would call what was going on between Mibuchi, Hyuuga, and Sakurai. All the while, his head was rested comfortably on Izuki’s lap. 

It was nice, just sitting there like that. Hayama would laugh at Izuki’s jokes when he made them and Izuki would listen intently to all of Hayama’s energetically told stories. 

“I’m happy we aren’t like Reo-nee or Akashi,” Hayama said as he stretched his arms so they were looped around Izuki’s neck. Quickly, he pulled himself up so that there lips could meet for a brief moment, Hayama still completely shirtless. As the small forward pulled away, a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. “So, are we going to have sex this weekend or are your parents going to be here all the time?” Leave it to Hayama to be blunt. 

“They’re going to my Aunt’s tomorrow evening. My sister’s going to some concert. Does that answer your question?” 

“Mmmm, but don’t you have practice the next day.” Izuki’s eyes lit up. 

“Screw practice, I’d rather screw you.”


End file.
